The present invention relates to a flashlight that has two seals respectively engaged between the cap and the tubular body, and between the lens and the cap. Each seal has a dumb-bell shaped cross section.
A conventional flashlight is shown in FIG. 1 generally includes a body 11 with an open end 14 and a threaded section 12 is defined in an outer periphery of the open end 14. Two batteries 15 are received in the body 11 and a bulb assembly 10 is received in the open end 14 and electrically connected to the battery 15. A cap 13 with a rotatable collar 16 is threadedly connected to the threaded section 12. The flashlight has no proper sealing feature so that moisture, rain drop, dust or sands may enter the bulb assembly 10 via the gaps between threaded section 12 and the cap 13. The dust or sands make the cap 13 to be stocked and difficult to be rotated.
The present invention intends to provide a sealing device for a flashlight and includes a seal that has dumb-bell shaped cross section and the seal is clamped between the cap and the body of the flashlight so as to prevent rain drop, dust and sands entering the threads.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flashlight which comprises a tubular body having an open end so as to receive a power supply device via the open end. A cap is connected to the open end and has a groove defined in an inner periphery thereof A bulb and reflection disk assembly is engaged with the cap and a lens is engaged with the cap. A seal is engaged with the groove and mounted to an outer periphery of the open end of the tubular body.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.